


Order 66: A Different Path

by DocBrok



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocBrok/pseuds/DocBrok
Summary: Ahsoka doesn't release Maul and firsts captures Rex. From there they decide to save their comrades in arms.
Kudos: 18





	1. Fighting for Control

“It’s all of us,” Rex replied,”The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to destroy the jedi knights.”

Ahsoka stepped back in horror of the implication, and whilst her mind raced she slowly came up with a plan.

“Rex check those troopers,” she ordered, motioning to the blasted troopers on the right, going back to her old command self back when she was a jedi,”I don’t want to leave them to die, and if we can sae them we might be able to remove their chips as well.”

It started to dawn on Rex as to what Ahsoka was planning, and he moved to one of his brothers to help move him to a surgical bay. Ahsoka moved to another trooper she had just met a short while ago named Clip, and felt his heart beating in the force. Moving him to the other bay she noticed the door start to spark signifying that the mesmerized troopers on the other side were beginning to cut their way through. Unfortunately it was just the two troopers alive on this side of the door and Clip was the only one that might be able to move around unhindered. Getting the procedure under way Ahsoka moved to the door.

“Alright, Rex let's get ready for them,” she motioned him over so she could protect him from blaster fire with Soresu. She muttered a small thanks to Master Kenobi for making her practice it so much. Rex set his blasters to stun as the door was about to give, and BOOM! Blaster fire started streaming in. Ahsoka blocked all the bolts as Rex fired volley after volley of stun shots from his DC-17’s. Ahsoka moved to go out the door pushing some troopers back with the force when she could so as to minimize damage to her men.once the blasts stopped she looked over the carnage with a somber thought. How many other clones wouldn’t be so lucky if they didn’t know about the chips in the first place.

“R7,” she called back, “seal all the doors around us!” as she moved to open another medbay door. And feeling around her with the force she saw in her mind's eye, Trapper, a friend from before she had left the order. Levitating him with the force onto another bed and removing his helmet. Cheep rolled in and started up the med droid already having seen what R7 had done before. Just behind her Ahsoka heard someone entering and turned to see Clip helping a trooper she didn’t recognize.

“Commander”, giving a sloppy solute with an expression that she read as both solemn and confused at the same time, which she assumed was a side effect of being snapped out of the sort of hypnosis. As more and more went under the surgery to remove these “Inhibitor” chips the clones all tried to come over and apologized for their actions but she made sure to tell them she didn’t blame them. Then when she had a sizable force she moved to a door that had the least amount of troopers on the other side so as to minimize casualties.

“Alright everyone set to stun right?” she asked and seeing them all nodding she signaled for R7 to open the door to the surprise of the troopers on the other side as they let off a few wild shots that were blocked by Ahsoka. They quickly fell to the stun volleys from her troops and Clip moved to shut the next set of doors to block any reinforcements.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Slowly but surely they made ground taking back key components to the ship such as the hyperdrive and communications, so as to not allow it to get out that Ahsoka had survived. Clip even came up with the idea of taking a group and blending in with the brain washed clones to sneak around and managed to catch Jesse and a few of the Coruscant Guard troopers off guard. Ahsoka and Rex made sure to be there when Jesse came too.

“Aww fierfek,” Jesse muttered as he slowly rose,” what the hell happened to make us do that Rex?,” he asked his long time friend.

“Organic chips implanted by the Chancellor,” Rex responded,” apparently he’s the Sith lord the Jedi were looking for this entire time.”

Jesse went from confused then to a sudden realization, “Fives,” he muttered. Rex only responded with a nod.

“We’ll drink to him, for saving our sorry hides when we get out of here,” he said as he got up grabbing his hemet, “we dropped out of hyperspace in the Expansion Region near Shili. We were headed there when we realized you knocked out both the comms and the hyperdrive.Nice job with that by the way Commander,” he praised.

“High praise from an ARC trooper Commander,” Rex teased with a smile as there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Ahsoka called, and Trapper walked in with a smile.

“Ma’am we have retaken the bridge and all crew either are recovering or under way,” he reported with a salute.

Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief, “thanks Trapper, get someone to restore comms and look for any Jedi signals. Then go get something to eat,” she ordered.  
Trapper gave a quick yes ma’am replacing his helmet and rushing out the door. Then she and the two clones walked to the bridge to plan their next move.

End Chapter One


	2. The Deserters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After retaking the ship, the crew starts surveying for survivors and allies, and they happen upon a ship with some potential allies for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For all my returning readers, thanks for the kudos! I realized I left Maul out and I plan to use him in the future but don't really know how he will work. But hey I would love to hear some feedback so please leave a comment after to let me know if there are characters you want to see.

Chapter Two  
The Deserters

They had been pouring over Republic reports for any hints of Jedi on the run. They had been in touch with Master Yoda and were told to keep looking for survivors as he and Master Kenobi went to the temple to turn off the communication stating that all Jedi were to return to the temple.

“Masters, before you go you should know something,” Ahsoka stated knowing that she should have told the council earlier, “Maul told me that Anakin was being groomed to rule as this Darth Sidious’s apprentice.”

Obi-wan looked shaken at this and Yoda was deep in thought then he turned to Ahsoka.

“For proof when we enter the temple we will look,” Yoda stated.

“May the force be with you,” Ahsoka said and bowed as the transmission ended.

Ahsoka turned to Rex and Jesse who had been looking over some of the many streams of comm travel.

“Any news,” she asked, not expecting anything else. The only evidence of a surviving Jedi was a stolen shuttle, but the trail had gone cold due to the ship escaping.

Jesse turned, “nothing so far-”

“Wait,” Rex exclaimed,” I might have something, and it’s close!”

Ahsoka and Jesse could hear and see the excitement from Rex as he frantically pushed in a comm frequency.

“VCX-100 Tempest,” Rex stated,” this is Commander Rex of The Renegade please respond.”

The comm lay dormant for a good two minutes before any response was given.

“Renegade this is Tempest,” an older sounding voice came back, “ what can we do for you?”

Rex looked confused consulting the ship’s manifest, “Tempest would you mind cutting the fierfek?” He commanded, “as I know you ARCs love plain speech.”

Another few seconds then a clone in ARC lieutenant armor appeared with a smirk.

“What gave it away,” the clone asked.

Giving a smile in return Rex replied, “ You ARC’s love changing your transponder codes and I’ve picked up a trick or two to recognize different codes.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ahsoka, Rex, and Jesse walked into the hangar as the ship touched down and were surprised to see half a squad of commandos as well as the ARC from before stepping out. They seemed surprised at the sight of her through the force.

“I take it none of you had inhibitor chips in your heads?” Ahsoka asked.

Popping the seal on his helmet the ARC removed his helmet and giving her a confused look, “chip, ma’am?”

Rex stepped in, “ I’ll brief you later, but first what happened to you Kom’rk?”

The ARC looked slightly on edge as he answered, “ we’re leaving the Republic to its own devices and meeting up with Sergeant Skirata on Mandalore.”

Ahsoka immediately saw why the clone was avoiding them for two reasons: first, they didn’t want to face brothers that may try to turn them in for desertion or try to kill them for the same matter. She could feel Jesse struggling with the news, but Rex seemed fairly nonchalant with the news.

“Wait, aren’t you that Jedi that left the order some time ago?”, Kom'rk asked, finally making a connection to who she was.

Giving a nod she replied, “Yes, I left because I didn’t feel l could trust anyone in the order, aside from my former master Anakin Skywalker and a select few of my former masters. Then the Mandalorians dragged me into fighting the renegade Sith Lord, Maul. We actually have him in our detention facilities right now, and were transporting him back to Coruscant when Order 66 was initiated.”

As she talked they seemed more comfortable with her which gave her hope as to them being allies in the future.  
“Well, Commander, if your up to helping us out and keeping up appearances we left some friends back on triple zero that we need to exfiltrate,” Kom’rk asked, and behind him, the two commandos straightened up at the question as if they had expected to never see their brothers they had left behind.

Ahsoka saw this opportunity and seized it, “ of course, once we have them we will provide transport to Mandalore when possible. Can you give us a comm frequency to reach them?” she asked and was given a comm that she assumed was modified for certain freqs. Working with ARC’s like Fives and Echo in the past had their advantages with some of the nicer and more niche pieces of tech equipment.

Seeing the conversation as over she motioned for them to move towards the chow hall.

“Why don’t you guys get something to eat while we refuel your ship then you can continue on your journey,” she offered and saw the nods of thanks as they moved on.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After briefing them on the inhibitor chips they revealed that one of the commandos, a trooper by the name of Corr, had been a white job at one point and was taken down to the medbay for his chip removal. Then they were all set to leave. On their way out one of the commandos introduced himself as Atin and saw to wish her luck and not to be surprised if his brother, Darman, didn’t hold her in high regard. His wife, a Jedi Knight named Etain, had been killed when trying to escape during Order 66.

“Don’t worry about me, but is there anything else I might be able to use to get him to come quickly?”, Ahsoka asked.

Atin gave her a guilty look, “yeah tell him his kid is waiting for him, and we’ll wait on the funeral for him.”

The news took her a moment to process, but it made sense if Anakin wasn’t the only one with a secret relationship in the Order. Padme had let her know the minute she knew she was pregnant in case she needed to get away. Those 2 may have never told anyone but it seemed that Master Kenobi and herself were the only ones aware of the relationship. Thinking on this she wished the commando a good voyage and the trio of deserters were taking off to their new lives on Mandalore. She would have to contact this Kal to see if the clones would be welcome there.

Then she brought her thoughts back to the commandos on Coruscant. She would have to get into contact quickly if they hoped for an extraction.

Opening the line she could only hear static, “This is Commander Tano of the 322nd, does anyone copy?”, she asked not sure if she would get a response.

Then suddenly a voice came through, “This is RC-1136, who gave you this line?”, came a harsh voice.

“A friend of yours I believe, an ARC lieutenant by the name of Kom’rk,” she replied hoping to not get compromised, “We were asked to possibly give you and your wounded brother an extraction.”

“Roger that Commander I will keep this line open just give us a heads up on the time window,” He replied, “Darman over and out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed my first ever chapter of this fic! I welcome any criticism, but just be aware I never had any intention to write so if my grammar or something like that is horrible chalk it up to me never paying attention in English class. I do plan to pull from both legends and canon as this goes on so if you want to see someone just let me know!


End file.
